


Sleeping In

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For soda-froth, as a giveaway prize. Reid and Morgan discuss the benefits of sleeping in as opposed to getting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

He threw the sheets off some time ago, far too hot, and now he lies on his belly, one arm hanging from the bed and the other loosely curled under his pillow; his face is mashed against it, enjoying how soft and heavily padded it is compared to his own at home.

“Hey, kid?” Morgan's voice is casual, quiet; he's on the left side of the bed and Reid is laid on the right. He _aches_ , muscles overwrought from last night, and he can't even _think_ of moving his thighs.

“Mmm?” He's not in the mood to talk. He doesn't really think he can be _bothered_ to talk – it sounds like too much effort, just like moving is too much effort. The air of Morgan's bedroom is warm on his skin, but not as warm as the hand that strokes over the curve of his ass, his thumb dipping into the cleft of it.

“You thinking about getting up?” Morgan asks, and he moves forwards, and Reid lets out a quiet noise when he feels the other's mouth over the back of his neck, the other's breath warm on his skin.

“I'm not thinking about that at _all._ ” Reid says firmly, and Morgan laughs at him pressing his body against Reid's, close and tight. His arm wraps around the younger man's hip, and he leans on his elbow in order to play through Reid's hair with his other hand.

“I think you should start thinking about it.” Morgan murmurs against his ear, and Reid moves to sit up and then, carefully, he moves to straddle the other man's thighs, pushing him onto his back. He strokes his hands over the muscle of the other's chest, looking down at him.

“No work today.” Reid points out, and Morgan laughs at him, his hands sliding up Reid's thighs to settle on his hips, thumbing over the juts of bone there. “I have a sleep debt to repay, Derek, and statistically people's brain functions are-”

“Don't you quote stats at me, Spence.” Morgan says, and he digs his nails into the other's thighs, a little grin showing on his lips. “We should get out of bed.”

“We should have sex, and then we should sleep for a little while.” Reid maintains. “I think that's the best idea.”

Morgan chuckles, and he gestures with his finger for Reid to lean down: he does, leans and presses his chest against the other man's, pushes himself closer for a kiss. Morgan flips them over, and then his mouth is on Reid's neck, dragging his teeth over the other's collarbone.

“Is that the best idea, pretty boy?”

“In my professional opinion.” He agrees, and he laughs with Morgan, interlinking their hands and enjoying the other man's weight over him.

“As a doctor?” Morgan teases, and Reid nods his head, chuckling as he arches his back for another kiss from the other agent.

“Exactly correct.”

“Well, how about a compromise, huh, kid? We have sex,” Morgan's hand wraps around Reid's cock, and then he begins to slowly jack his hand, drawing a choked noise out of the smaller man. Reid's head tips back and his eyes close, but he listens, of course. Even if Morgan is trying to coax him out of bed, his voice has taken on a lower, huskier tone that just makes Reid want to _melt_. “I let you sleep an hour and a half, and then I get you up.”

“Very convincing.” Reid manages to mumble, and he nods. “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“ _Fine._ ”

“Yeah, you're very fine.” Reid laughs, smacking the other's arm.

“You're not fu- _uh_ -” Morgan continues to roll the other's balls in his hand, grinning down at him.

“What's that, Spencer?” He asks, all raised eyebrows and teasing tone.

“Shut up.” Reid says, and he arches his back, letting out breathy noises as Morgan speeds the movement of his hands.

“Oh, gladly, baby boy.” Morgan murmurs, and then he twists his hand and Reid comes, letting out choked little sounds as Morgan reaches out, pulling a tissue from the side and wiping up the come between them. “Leave the curtains closed?”

“Please.” Reid murmurs, and he relaxes again, boneless on the bed. It smells like Morgan here, smells like sex, and Morgan, and after a few minutes of Morgan being out of bed, it begins to smell like coffee too.

He grins to himself, pressing himself more securely under the blanket – he no longer feels too hot, now that Morgan's warmth isn't there beside him, and he sleeps for a little while longer, eyes closed, quilt wrapped tightly around his body.

\---

“Hey, kid.” Morgan murmurs, and he thumbs gently over the other's chin. “You gonna get up now?” Reid raises his hand, looking at the other man tiredly before pushing himself up. He's more well-rested now with the extra REM cycle, happier to get up.

“Yeah, okay. Breakfast?”

“Breakfast.” Morgan agrees, and he dips, pressing his lips to Reid's own. His hand catches the other's, and Reid lets himself be pulled up and toward the kitchen. It's good, being in Morgan's apartment like this.

Domestic, even.

“What are you grinning about, eh?” Morgan asks, stroking over the other's back.

“Oh, nothing.” Reid murmurs, the smile wide on his face, automatic. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
